


From My "Changes" Fic: Love, Pain, Comfort & Family

by WindStar27



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Demons, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fairy Tail Guild - Freeform, Following, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lime, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, New Lovers, Not Beta Read, Secrets, Strength, lamia scale - Freeform, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27
Summary: Lime in here only, Willing to write full lemon if requested.Cross-posted from the original Chapter-ed Version I Gave Up On. This is:Based Off Of Manga Chapter: 416. Spoiler Warning.Changes: The Lost OnesFocus Characters:Gray, Juvia & Lamia Scale.Synopsis from My FF Net Story:This is a series of loosely connected One-Shots. Chap-1) Doranbolt, Wendy, Carla & Lucy. Chap-2) Gray, Juvia & Lamia Scale.Chapters that are no good (but I can't bring myself to remove them from FF Net) Chap-3) Doranbolt, Kinana, Crime Sorcerie & Jellal.Chap-4) Sabertooth & Mermaid's Heel.Chap-5) Jellal & Erza.[Pairings: Mendy, NaLu (Implied), Gruvia... & More].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lime in here only, Willing to write full lemon if requested.  
> Everything below here, notes, story.... It's all cross-posted. Don't feel like editing the notes ATM.

**_Posted: On= 2-1-15 At= 8:00 am (CST; GMT - 06:00)_ **

* * *

**_Chapter Stats:_ **

_Characters Focused On: Gray & Juvia_

_Characters Also Appearing: Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Lyon Vastia, Sherry & Chelia Blendy, Yuuka, Jura & Ooba Babasaama._

_Number Of Words In This Chapter: Around 8,814 words..._

_(That's without the Disclaimer (located at the bottom of every chapter) & the author's note. And (around) 9,118 words WITH them.)_

_Rating For This Chapter: M_

* * *

**_A/N:_ **

_If you like this chapter, I would really like to know what you think, please. I had planned to post it sooner than this, but something happened and the whole thing got messed up._

_So, I had to re-type it all over again._

_I hope I'm managing to keep the characters somewhat in character._

**_Warnings:_ **

_Some Swearing._

_Implied-Adult Situations - With Lime(s)._

_Gray & Juvia: romantically involved._

_(If you have a problem with that, then please don't read, or if you DO read it (hopefully you have an open mind!) And you still don't like it, then please don't complain about it to me)._

* * *

**_._ **

**_Chapter:#2 - Love, Pain, Comfort & Family_ **

**_._ **

Bright sunlight shone through the open balcony doors.

A soft breeze gently blew the curtains of those open doors.

The happy sound of bird-song was floating on the breeze along with the scent of fragrant, blooming flowers. All of it helped in creating a relaxing atmosphere.

The beams of the bright sun fell across the face of the sleeping Juvia Lockser.

Causing her to wake up slowly. She was lying on her left side. She found herself feeling completely relaxed as she smiled and stretched.

She was so comfortable that she almost felt numb. However, when she stretched she felt a stiffness in her thighs. The muscles felt tense and strained, as if she'd run for miles.

There was also a sharp pain in her center, not far from the sore thigh muscles.  
She had to think a minute: Was it time for her cycle? No, not for a few more weeks yet... But that's usually the only time she hurt down there... She shifted to test if she felt the pain again... YUP! She had just enough time to register the pain, whimper... And then, the pain had eased.

After a few minutes of waiting to see if that peculiar pain would come back, she sighed and shifted, intending to roll onto her back.

She froze in the middle of the roll though. Her eyes darted down. There, under her arm, lying across her lower chest... Just below her breasts (which were covered by the bed-covers), was an arm.

It was a heavy arm. It was UNDER her arm and definitely belonged to a man.

Her dark blue eyes widened, and then she closed them.

Trying to will herself to calm down.

She took a few calming breaths, then opened her eyes once more.

The arm was still possessively draped over her.

Also, this room was unfamiliar to her.

_**'Where is Juvia?'** _

She thought, a spike of worry running through her system.

Slowly, she looked around the room, but, seeing nothing to answer her question, she finally gave in. Very carefully, she started to finish her roll from her side to her back. Once on her back, the arm around her, tightened.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. And then glanced to her right.

Her eyes widened a little in surprise. And her body relaxed immediately. She felt an intense feeling of love overwhelm her as she looked at the man beside her.

She would know that head of black hair anywhere.

The face of the young man was buried in his pillow, he was laying on his stomach with his right arm draped possessively over her.

Unable to move, she just stared at him silently. She didn't know how long she looked. But, soon her memories of the day, and the night, before, came rushing back to her. Causing her face to heat up into a deep blush. First it was only flashes of memory.

They had gone to a bar together. Gray's choice. She stayed with him because she worried about his condition. She drank too, though, not as much.

She helped him back to his room at the inn that he was staying at. He'd kissed her then.

The girl's face turned redder as she lay in bed remembering it, now. She could remember his touch, his lips... She remembered being embarrassed when he knelt between her legs and started pleasuring her with his hands, and then his...

She covered her face with her hands and sighed... She remembered fisting her hands in his dark hair as he...

* * *

Screaming in agonizing pleasure as he held her hips in place. Watching her, as he continued what he was doing until she was completely spent. She remembered her magic getting away from her. It started to rain over the bed because of that first orgasm. Then, he had put his hips between her thighs as he kissed her hungrily. Then, he'd apologized for her pain and he broke her innocence with one powerful thrust of his hips into hers.

He had held her, then. As the pain overwhelmed her and she cried, digging her nails into his shoulders and back as her thighs quivered slightly from the pain of her lost innocence.

He whispered softly to her that she would be ok soon, as he held her.

But then when she encouraged him to move... She only remembered the feel of his hips thrusting into hers over and over again. His hands gripped her hips in a bruising hold. She remembered reaching that blissful ecstasy once more and then... He did, as well. She remembered feeling like she was in heaven. She felt complete with him inside of her. And when he met his own release, she'd felt even more so.

Then, he'd collapsed on top of her. They were both sweaty and panting. Both wet from her rain cloud that was dissipating as she fell asleep. Somehow, during the night, he must have pulled out of her. She felt the absence of him inside, so strongly. She never knew that she had felt so empty, until she'd experienced being joined with him in such a way.

She gently shifted and rolled onto her right side. She reached out, and gently brushed some bangs back from his face. She blushed as she thought back. Trying to remember why they'd gone drinking in the first place. She had never been that into alcohol. That was not her MO at all.

Why had he been so upset that she feared leaving him alone? When she finally remembered, she found herself crying again. Softly as she snuggled against him.

"My poor Gray..."

She whispered sadly as she snuggled close to him. Finally falling back to sleep as her mind once more re-played the events of the day before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The snow fell softly over head. The silence was so loud, that one might believe that they would go insane if they had to listen to it for any length of time.

The land was a sea of white.

Anyone looking, would have trouble seeing the grave marker.

However. They would see the dark haired young man that sat before it. Gray was sitting in front of his parent's graves.

**Grave Marker:**

**_*Silver & Mika*_ **

_***Fullbuster*** _

"..."

"Umm... Gray-Sama?"

Her voice was soft and sad. Very uncertain sounding. He knew that voice very well.

The young man turned his dark head, glancing over his shoulder.

The Bluenette behind him was looking at him, but she quickly looked at her feet when his eyes landed on her. Her gloved-hands were being wrung in front of her, he saw her bite her bottom lip. Tears filling her pretty dark blue eyes.

**_'She's taking her obsession with me to a whole new level...'_ **

"Juvia! You followed me here!?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He arched an eyebrow. Seeing, now, that her face was tear stained. And, she started to cry fresh tears as she apologized in a shaky voice. She'd probably been crying for a while.

He waited quietly, watching her curiously. She'd never reacted this way before. Usually by now, he'd be trying to peel her off of him.

"There's s-something... Juvia wan-wanted to... To tell yh-you, so badly!"

_**...*Sniff!*...** _

"... Juvia... Was th-the one... That... ** _*Sniff!*_**... Took down... The Ne-Necromancer that... ** _*Sniff!*_**...Was controlling your f-father!.... ** _*Sniff!*..*Sniff!*_**...-"

"Juvia... You did?"

The girl squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, crying harder now, her hands going up to rub at her eyes.

"Juvia **_...*Sniff!*..._ ** J-Juvia... No longer has th-the right.. _ **.*Sob!*.**_.. T-to love G-Gray-Sama...-"

_**...*Sniff!*...** _

"... Juvia was the one tha-... ** _*Sob!*_** -"

**_*Hicc!*_ **

"-T-tha... That... K-killed you're father..."

"..."

_***Sniff!*** _

"..."

**_*Sigh~... Hicc!... Sniff!*_ **

"..."

She heard the soft sound of snow crunching under-foot. She looked up, watching as he silently walked over to her. Her knees wobbled beneath her. She wasn't sure she could live if he didn't punish her. She only hoped that he wouldn't kill her.

**_'I love you Gray-Sama... Please, hit me, do whatever you wish... As much as you wish it...! I'm just so... SO very sorry!'_ **

When he got to her, the girl had her eyes closed. She was biting her lip so hard that she tasted blood.

**_*Hicc!... Sigh~...*_ **

Gray grabbed the front of her fur trimmed coat. She sobbed harder. Not from fear of what he'd do to her. But... From the pain of having caused him such a great pain.

"You..."

His voice was thick was pain and sadness. She could feel his hand shaking with anger.

Then he had pressed his face into her chest... Her eyes snapped open, she looked down at the man/boy in frozen shock.

"Thank you...!"

Juvia couldn't believe what she was hearing, or seeing... As she stared down at him in confusion with tear stained cheeks and red-rimmed, waterlogged eyes.

Then she realized that he hadn't been shaking in anger. He'd been shaking with another emotion. Though, she wasn't sure if it was sadness or something else.

"Sorry... I'm sorry...!"

"G-Gray-Sama...?"

**_'Why...? Why is HE apologizing to me!? Oh! My poor Gray-Sama! What have I don-'_ **

"Sorry..."

The two fell to their knees, just like that. Both crying as they held each other in the snow. She wished that She could help him. If she could have, she would have taken his place!

"Urghh... GHH... Your Warm... J-Juvia..."

She just nodded, holding him as she cried into his hair. She didn't know what else to do.

"I'm so sorry, Gray-Sama...!"

She cried harder.

Hours later, the two were sitting together. Looking at the grave. Juvia was afraid to speak. His eyes seemed too dark. Almost dead. She wasn't even sure if she should have been here. She felt like she was intruding. But... He hadn't told her to leave, so-

"I'll definitely take down END."

Juvia glanced at him in shock. It had been so silent... He'd startled her badly. She was silent a moment, as she looked at him. He still stared straight ahead at the grave marker.

"Yes. Yes, You will... W-We will..."

That's when Gray looked at her. She froze in place. Her eyes were huge. Maybe she shouldn't have assumed that he'd let her-?

"Thank you, Juvia..."

He said again softly. She just nodded and smiled...

"Gray-Sama has nothing to thank Juvia for..."

"Yes, I do."

He said and she watched as he got up off of the rock they'd been sitting on and held out his hand to help her up. She looked at him, then to his hand. Hesitantly, she reached out, taking his hand in her own and letting him pull her to her feet.

Then he let her go. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

She clenched her glove-clad hands in front of her chest, watching him go. Then she started after him.

"Where will Gray-Sama go now?"

She asked softly as she walked behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at her and shrugged.

"Right now? I'm going to get hammered."

"You shouldn't drink alone in your current state..."

"Then come with me."

She blushed slightly. Was he asking her on a date?

"If Gray-Sama doesn't mind..."

And she followed him to a bar.

_4 Hours After That:_

The door to his rooms at the inn that he was currently staying at, swung open and Juvia walked in, with Gray's arm slung over her shoulder. Most of his weight on her. He groaned when she turned on the light and then she started to help him to the bed.

"Gray-Sama. You shouldn't have had so much to drink!"

She protested and tried to dislodge him from her shoulder, to lower him to the bed.

However, he grabbed her at the last second and somehow she ended up on his bed, looking up at him as he watched her. He was leaning over her, her hands pinned on either side of her head.

Her hands held in place by his hands around her slender wrists. Though, he wasn't holding her too tightly. She, in all honesty, could have pushed him away if she wished.

But, she obviously didn't wish to. Her hat had fallen off in the movement that landed her in this position.

Her legs spread with one of his knees, leaning on the bed between them.

"Gray... Sama?"

"Juvia... S'ank youh furrr stayin' wifh me."

He said, she giggled because of the way he sounded. But soon her giggles halted when he kissed her. Her dark blue eyes widened, she watched his face. His own eyes were closed, then, she kissed him back, her own eyes finally sliding shut. The hands on her wrists loosened even more and, after a few minutes, she felt a gentle tugging at her dress/coat buttons. Her heart was beating fast with anticipation.

Then, she soon felt his cool skin brushing against her own desire-caused fevered skin as he freed each button from its loop.

She whimpered, squirming slightly as a pressure started to build in her lower body.

Then his tongue was against her closed mouth. Without a second's hesitation, she let her lips part with a soft gasp and then his tongue was exploring her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

_**'Gray...'** _

She slid her hands up his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt as he suddenly broke the hungry kiss. She blinked and he smiled at her, before he kissed her again.

She cried out softly as he slid his hands under her bra, gently fondling her breasts as she finished unbuttoning the last button on his shirt and she started shoving it off of his shoulders. He groaned and reluctantly pulled away from her, she sat up and once his shirt was off, she slid her hands over his bare chest.

She leaned down and started kissing and licking his neck, he groaned and pressed his knee right against her groin. She threw her head back, panting as she cried out softly in pleasure.

"Liked that?"

He asked with a smirk as he pressed her back onto the bed.

She nodded as she tried to touch him again. He shook his head and slid his hands under her and unclasped her bra. Then he removed it and the dress/coat the rest of the way. Once he was done, she was only in her panties and he was naked from the waist up. She had covered her bare breasts.

"No you don't."

He murmured as he gently pulled her hands from them. Once more he pinned her hands on either side of her head.

Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was rising and falling rapidly, causing her breasts to bounce slightly. He ground his knee against her again and she cried out in pleasure once more, her eyes half-lidded and shining with passion and pleasure.

"I can't believe how beautiful you look right now."

He said, causing her to blush even more as he leaned down and took the tip of one of her breasts into his warm mouth.

"Gray-S-Sama! Oh!"

She squirmed again, pressing her aching lower body to his knee. He continued what he was doing with his mouth, but released one of her hands. He immediately felt her fingers thread in his black hair as he continued to pleasure her breast with his mouth and tongue.

Meanwhile, his free hand, slid down and into her, panties and he started exploring her with his fingers, making her pant, cry out his name and squirm even more. After that, one thing lead to another and...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray groaned softly. His head was killing him now. He went to move, but found that something was snuggled against him.

He blinked and looked down at the bed. Juvia was in his arms. She was sleeping soundly, a smile on her pretty face, and she was very naked.

**_'What happe- Oooholy SHIT!'_ **

He thought, as the events of the day and night before, came flashing through his mind, just as they had with Juvia a while before. He had been drunk, this hadn't been his first time drinking, how had he let this happened. She had been drinking too, had he forced her? He worried for a while, until the entirety of his memories resurfaced. When he finally remembered it all clearly, he realized that he hadn't forced her. Though he wasn't sure how much of it SHE'D remember.

He had finally acted on the feelings that he had, had for her for so very long. So, he hoped that she would be able to properly remember it all. Sighing, he sat up and she reached for his hand. She was still asleep, contentedly.

"Gray-Sama..."

He ran both of his hands over his face and then through his hair. What was he going to do...?

On top of that, seeing her naked again. Remembering what he'd done with her and TO her, the night before. He licked his lips nervously and realized that he could still taste her.

He groaned softly, swallowing hard. He was in trouble here... He felt his lower body reacting again. He wanted her again. But, they needed to talk before he took her again.

No matter how much he seemed to now ache for her. He glanced at himself under the blanket. And decided that a cold shower should help.

"Juvia...lo...vesss... Graaaay-... Sa...mah..."

He smirked as he heard her say that in a sleep-heavy voice. He realized with a start, that she was really beautiful like this. The thought occurred to him that he'd like to burn their clothes and chain her to the bed. And not let her leave until he had his fill of her... He blushed when he realized that he had actually thought that.

**_'Gray, you're a pervert! You've been spending too much time hanging around Loki, man.'_ **

He sighed heavily and then, after a little more time had passed, he decided that sitting there all day would get him nowhere. So, he slipped out of the bed and went to take that shower.

Hoping that his little "Friend" down there, would calm down if he did. For extra cold, he added some of his ice make magic, to the already cold water. He ended up taking a shower so cold that even he was shivering when he was done. But, thankfully, the "little Gray" was no longer standing at attention... That was, until he walked out of the bathroom and saw Juvia again. Asleep in the bed, clutching his pillow. Her bare butt uncovered and facing him. He looked down at himself again, and sighed.

"Oh hell."

He went back into the shower.

When Juvia awoke again, she found Gray gone. The side of the bed he'd been on was cold and she heard no sounds at all that indicated that he was around. She got up, pulling the sheet around her naked body, and started looking around the rooms, for him. Her thighs still hurt a bit.

She wondered if she was supposed to still be this sore from intercourse. Though, she had to admit, he had been a bit rough when he was... Her cheeks flamed and she slapped them both to try and get her thoughts off of that. She didn't need to be thinking about that!

After she walked around, she had determined that he was gone. And, she returned to the bed, feeling heartbroken. She went to get back in, but, when she pulled the blankets back, she saw a blood stain where her hips had been.

**_'No wonder Juvia is still so sore...'_ **

She thought and with a deep sigh. She let the sheet fall from around her body. She then grabbed her clothes from the previous day, and went to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

She'd figure out what to do after a shower.

Gray had gone to get them something to eat after he'd had his 4th shower. He had been gone longer than he planned though. So when he came back, he was alarmed to see the bedroom empty and her clothes were gone. He sat the food down on a table and was turning to leave hoping to find her, when he saw the bathroom door open and out walked Juvia. She blinked and stared at him. Freezing in mid-step with a towel to her hair. She was fully dressed, except for her feet being bare.

"Gray-Sama..."

She said as she bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"How are you feeling?"

He asked as he tried to mask his relief that she had not run away. She glanced at him through her bangs and smiled a bit.

"Juvia... Is..."

She sighed, remembering that he'd asked her to try and speak normally, instead of in the 3rd person, which was how she usually spoke. He'd asked her this, when he'd been making love to her.

"I. I am... Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little sore."

She whispered finally, blushing as she glanced back at him again. He was blinking at her, looking startled.

**_'Does he not remember asking me to speak normally?'_ **

She wondered and then took a step closer to him. He took a step back and she frowned. She wanted to cry. Why was he backing away from her? Was... Had she been no good in bed...

He watched her, his eyes widening as her lower lip trembled. Then her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Covering her eyes as she sobbed into her hands.

"I... I'm sorry Gray!"

She cried and he pulled his hands from his pocket. What was he supposed to do now?

"What are you sorry about now!?"

He asked, sounding incredulous. He knelt before her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her as she sobbed.

"Juvia wasn't a good lover. B-because it was her first time!"

She finally said as she sobbed into his shoulder. His eyes widened and he gently pushed her away from him, looking into her eyes. She tried to look away, her face red from embarrassment, so he cupped her face in his hands as he looked into her eyes.

"I never said you were bad..."

He said as he brushed at her tear stained cheeks with his thumbs. She blinked wet eyelashes at him and bit her lip again. Her eyes darted away.

"Gray-Sama's not m-mad...? At Juvia?"

"No, why would I be mad? Last night, was the most amazing night... You were amazing, Juvia. And I asked you last night, to please stop talking in the 3rd person like that. It's the only thing about you that I find bothers me..."

He said gently and she sniffled, flashing him a weak smile.

"O-ok, Juvia will- I mean... I. I, will try to remember."

She said softly and then blushed when he leaned over and kissed her softly. When he broke the kiss, he helped her to her feet and handed her, her breakfast. They sat at a table in a corner of the room and ate in silence.

* * *

An hour and 10 minutes later:

Juvia looked at Gray nervously.

"W... Where are we going now, Gray? Now that Fairy Tail has disbanded...? W-What are we suppose to do? That was our family... And... And..."

She asked, hoping that she could assume that he'd let her stay with him. He watched her, she looked like she was going to cry again. He leaned forward slightly.

"Juvia... You need to try and get a grip. I realize that your a water mage... But if you cry any more, you might run out of water."

She looked up at him. Blinked a few times and sniffled as she rubbed some unshed tears from her eyes.

"Good girl. Now, to answer your question-"

He said with his voice softer now. She sniffled again and looked at him.

"I'm going to Lamia Scale."

Her eyes widened at his announcement. And she took a moment, then, finally, she nodded.

"Does Gray-Sama... Sorry... Do you want to train with Lyon?"

He nodded again.

"You know, Juvia... If it's too hard for you to talk normally I can try to get used to it..."

She smiled, blushing deeply.

"Juv-I mean, I... I want to try and do as Gr-... As you wish."

He smiled.

"Will you be coming with me to Lamia Scale, Juvia?"

She nodded.

"I know Lyon bothers you."

"I'm yours now, Gray... Body and soul."

She said softly as she squirmed. He knew that she was likely remembering the night before.

"Juvia..."

She looked up and he reached out, pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap. She blushed brightly as she found herself straddling his hips.

"I said this last night, but... I think you need to hear it again."

He said as he slid his hand up under her dress/coat, causing her to shiver in pleasure as his fingers caressed her hip, where her Fairy Tail insignia was.

"I love you..."

He said and leaned forward, kissing her softly as he slid that wandering hand up further. This action caused her to moan. He had said that the night before. She would never forget that. Because he'd said it after making love to her, and before they'd fallen asleep finally.

* * *

**_A Week & A Half Later:_ **

* * *

"JUVIA! MY LOVELY JUVIA!"

Lyon Vastia rushed forward, in his hand, a bouquet of roses made of ice, bloomed, and he dropped to one knee before the Water and Ice mages as the whole of the guild watched the scene. Some looked amused, some looked like they pitied him. Some (like Chelia Blendy) looked like they'd like to rip her to pieces...

Juvia backed up, looking uncomfortable as she watched the love-struck ice mage kneeling on the floor... She hid behind Gray a little.

Gray eyed the 2 of them with amusement in his eyes.

"Do you make a habit of greeting the girlfriends of old friends, like this, Lyon?"

Gray asked as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled Juvia up against him. She didn't like being mean to Lyon, but... He was quite annoying.

Still, as his face fell, as the ice roses melted in his hand, she felt bad. She watched him get to his feet and glare at Gray.

"Girlfriend? Since when?"

He asked as he frowned at Gray.

"Almost 2 weeks ago. After a week or so of-... Well... We stayed in our room. Anyway, we decided to remain lovers... She's mine."

He said, and Juvia blushed, looking at her feet, wishing he hadn't been so blunt.

"I'm going to talk to Ooba Babasaama, Gray..."

She told her lover, as he kissed her cheek. Then she left to find the guild mistress.

"Did you force her?"

Gray snorted, his dark blue eyes shifting from his retreating lover's back, to his old friend and rival...

"No,"

"Then how d-"

"That's none of your business. Just keep your hands off of whats mine."

He said and then frowned as he looked at his old friend.

"Lyon... I'm really sorry... Look, I..."

He added with a sigh.

"I didn't come here to rub it in your face."

"Then why did you come out here? You seem to be doing a fairly good job of it, for someone who's not trying to rub it in my face..."

"I need your help."

"Help?"

"Yeah. I need you to help me train. Juvia and I want to join the guild. She wants help training as well. She was hoping that maybe Yuka or Chelia would help her wo-"

Gray trailed off as Lyon's eyes widened. The silver haired young man's mouth opened and closed, mutely, like a fish. Unable to say much of anything. Finally, when Juvia came back, a while later, he unfroze.

"I-I'll think about helping..."

He said and then stalked off.

"What did she say?"

Gray asked Juvia. She was watching Lyon worriedly. But finally, she looked at her lover. She saw that he was looking at her expectantly, an eyebrow raised.

"She said we could join. But... If we annoy her, she said that she'll make us spin... Whatever that means."

She said with a soft sigh.

* * *

**_Over The Course Of The Next Year Or So:_ **

* * *

Juvia and Gray were both involved with heavy training.

Sherry & Chelia Blendy, were working with Juvia mostly, to help her create more powerful attacks.

Lyon and Jura were working with Gray. Sometimes Yuka the wave magic user would help either Juvia or Gray with the training as well. Also, Jura started doing research for Gray. In order to help him figure out the location and identity of the demon called: "END".

Aside from the research and training, Gray went on missions with the two, while Juvia went on missions with the Blendy cousins.

She soon became fairly close to both girls, now that Sherry was after Ren and Chelia was after Lyon (who was no longer after Juvia it seemed).

There were even some occasions where they ended up working with teams from Blue Pegasus on a few missions.

That's how Juvia and Gray eventually found out that Wendy and Lucy were with them.  
The girls had kept in touch with their other friends over the year. So they also told Gray and Juvia how everyone else was:

Laxus had gone off on his own, having given the slip to the Thunder God Tribe.

Which, none of the 3 of them had been very happy about. All 3 had been extremely hurt. But, finally they chose to do their own things, while waiting for him to come back.  
Erza, Cana, Lisanna & Evergreen - had apparently joined Mermaid's Heel.  
Bixlow went off on his own. Whereabouts currently: Unknown.  
Freed started working at a local Magnolia library as a record keeper.  
Mirajane, at a bar. Elfman at the same bar as a bouncer in Magnolia. However, anyone who knew them also didn't want to mess with either. So, mostly Elfman just sat around looking intimidating.

Romeo Cobalt, Bisca & Alzak Connell were working together as bounty hunters. It seemed that Romeo liked hanging with the husband and wife, and on top of that he was still training as a fire mage, in order to help Natsu, whenever he came back.

While Macao and Wakaba, got various odd jobs.

Reedus got a job that required his artwork. But when Juvia asked Lucy what kind of job it was, she had said she wasn't really sure. But that the job he'd taken had been in Crocus.  
Levy managed to somehow get a job as the keeper and caretaker of the great magical library. Gajeel and Pantherlily, who had been planning on joining Sabertooth, chose to stay with her.

Claiming that she & the library, both, needed body guards.  
Jet started working as a messenger boy and Droy started working as a gardener for the town of Magnolia.

Max started another gift shop, selling Reedus' artwork as well as other things related to the once proud Fairy Tail guild. Laki and Warren, for some strange reason stayed with him. Working in his gift shop.  
As for Kinana... She vanished after a cloaked/hooded man stopped by the remains of the disbanding Fairy Tail guild hall.

She spoke to him quietly, her eyes widening, and then she just walked out with him. Telling Mira that she would be back after a while.

Master Makarov, it seemed, was sticking close to Porlyusica. For some strange reason.

Eventually Gray realized that Jura, had started to act strangely. Whenever Gray asked how his research was going, he'd get quiet and excuse himself. It didn't take Gray long to realize that he likely found something out, about END and that he was keeping it from him.

When he voiced this worry to Juvia, she in turn told Chelia.

Chelia, who was close to Juvia now, wanted to help. So, one day, she used her sky magic to eavesdrop on Jura and Lyon. The spell utilized air, and made the words spoken in a room with a closed door, float through the cracks and to her own ears.

When she had heard what alarmed her the most, she went to Juvia. Not even listening to the whole conversation.

"END is who!?"

Juvia asked, sounding incredulous. Her dark blue eyes were huge and sad looking.

"That's what Master Jura said... I'm sorry that I can't offer any more help."

Chelia said and Juvia smiled. She hugged her younger friend and thanked her, then she went looking for Gray immediately.

First Juvia went to the training room, where Gray and Lyon often practiced hand to hand combat with their Ice-Make magic. However, the only one in the room, was Lyon. She bit her lip worriedly and started to leave. Hoping that he hadn't noticed her.

"Juvia?"

**_'Damn!'_ **

She turned to Lyon with a bright smile.

"Yes?"

"What's up?"

"I... Ummm... Well, I was looking for Gray..."

Lyon's face fell and he sighed.

"He went out to train by himself outside. He should be on the hill by the old oak tree."

She nodded, smiling.

"Thank you Lyon."

Then she turned to leave.

He watched her go, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wished she had loved him.

When Juvia finally found Gray, he was shirtless. His shirt hanging on a tree branch as he practiced his magic. She stayed silent, her hands folded in front of her, watching him. Admiring the way he moved.

Until finally, he noticed her. He stopped and looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Juvia?"

She walked closer. The breeze started to pick up. Ruffling her hair, so she put a hand up, holding it back from her face, a bit as she looked at him.

"Gray... I know what lord Jura is hiding from you."

His eyes widened and he came closer. Grabbing his shirt he used it to wipe his sweat off, then slipped the shirt on. Buttoning it up as he listened to his girlfriend.

"A... Apparently END is a fire demon. Also, he's in a dormant state. So, he sleeps within a human who is... Unaware."

He nodded, crossing his arms as she went on.

"END is also..."

She sighed, wringing her hands now.

"Also?"

Gray prompted softly.

She looked into his eyes. Grim determination shining in her own, along with a deep sadness.

"END is also a... A Fire Dragon Slayer, Gray."

Gray blinked at her. He looked as if he thought that he had NOT just heard what he thought he had.

"Excuse me?"

"A... Fire Dragon Slayer..."

"G-Gray...?"

"They think it's Natsu, don't they?"

She hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"Of all the..."

He sighed and started walking away, heading past her and down the hill.

"Gray-Sama...?"

Without thinking, in her fear over his reaction, she had reverted to her original speech pattern... He looked very, VERY mad.

"There's no way that Natsu is a demon. I've known him most of my life! Stupid? Yes. Demon? No way!"

He was muttering. Juvia got even more worried. She rushed after him with large alarmed eyes.

However, when Gray finally got to the training room that she had found Lyon in a short time before, it was empty. Juvia had just made it to the room, gasping for air, as she leaned against the door jam and tried to catch her breath when Gray turned on his heals and walked away.

_**'Huh? Gray-Sama! Wait for Juvia!'** _

She mentally sighed and followed her lover as he headed to the guild mistress's office.  
Intent on asking her where Lyon was.

"That brat? He and Jura just took time off of the guild. Something about demon hunting."

She said, sounding highly annoyed as she made some poor unnamed man spin not far away.

Gray thanked her and left. Juvia bowed quickly to the old woman, and then hurried to follow Gray from the room.

"What now, Gray-Sama?"

"Now, I get a horse and go after their asses. It's been a little over a year since Natsu left, he'll be coming home soon... And Juvia...?"

"Yes?"

"I told you to stop adding Sama to my name. We're beyond that. And it's been quite some time now since you stopped doing that..."

She nodded.

"Almost a year..."

She confirmed softly. She watched his back. Every movement he made said he was mad... Very, very mad. And likely not because she was calling him Sama...

"I forget, when I am nervous."

She said finally. He stopped suddenly, rounding on her, she walked right into him and he slammed her up against the nearest wall, fusing his mouth over hers in a heated kiss. She felt like her knees had just turned to jelly. She grasped at his shirt as she whimpered. The kiss was hungry, angry and demanding. When he finally pulled back, she was breathless and her lips were slightly swollen. Her eyes half lidded as she watched him.

"Don't be. You have no reason to be nervous around me. I won't do anything careless."

He said as he kissed her again, this time more softly, and then he was gone and she was left blinking in a confused state. Once her knees stopped swaying, she started after him again. When she caught up to him, he was still walking at a quick, long-legged pace.

Her legs were straining to keep up with him. Then, finally, they reached the stables, and he stopped.

Lamia Scale had horses, and a stable. Gray and Juvia rented 2 horses and then they took off... Gray created a ball made of ice crystal, which floated in front of him as he rode.

She watched from slightly behind him and to the side as he spoke to the ice crystal.

"Show me: Lyon Vastia!"

She watched with wide eyes as the crystal showed Lyon on a horse, he and Jura were making good time. She supposed that this was a new ability of Gray's. A result of his new training?

Gray cursed and let the crystal fall, shattering as it hit the ground. Then he kicked his heels into his horse's sides and leaned forward. Then animal started racing faster.

Juvia squeaked, she wasn't as good on a horse! She watched Gray move so far ahead that he soon vanished. So, she tried to urge her horse to catch up!

When Juvia finally caught up with them, she found Gray and Jura at a stand off. A wall of earth blocking the path. In Gray's hand was a sword made of Ice, and in Jura's was what appeared to be a stone one.

"Gray!"

"Juvia, go after Lyon!"

"There's a wall-"

She said as her horse danced in place.

"You can get over it. It should be no issue for you."

She blushed when he said that, though she wasn't sure why... She nodded after a moment, then walked her horse around the two men.

"Where are you looking, Jura?"

Jura glanced at Gray, he'd been looking at Juvia.

"That wall is too thick for her to turn it into mud."

He commented.

"I wasn't assuming that's what she'd do. And I'd say that she didn't have that in mind either."

Gray responded, he glanced at his lover, and smiled. She was thinking, looking around for a source of water.

**_'Good girl.'_ **

He thought. She wasn't letting them distract her.

Jura lunged at Gray and he jumped back.

Juvia did notice that, she glanced over her shoulder and then back ahead of herself. She had to stay focused!

Gray would be ok. It was Gray, after all.

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to feel for a source of water.

_**'THERE!'** _

Her eyes snapped open and she looked to her right. She could faintly make out the shimmer of a small body of water through the trees and foliage of the woods they were in. She glanced at Gray and Jura once more, both were using their swords and fighting. Gray was smaller and Jura had the advantage of the ground that Gray stood on. She watched as her boyfriend had trouble blocking Jura's sword, and keeping his balance as the ground below him rippled a bit.

"Don't pay attention to me!"

He suddenly shouted, she jumped. He wasn't even looking at her!

"RIGHT!... Sorry, my love!"

She sighed and turned back to the source of water. She closed her eyes once more, trying to block out all sounds, and focus her magic.

Finally, she used her magic to call to the water. Grasping it and pulling it towards her.

Jura stopped moving suddenly and looked, Gray did as well. A massive wave came through the trees and hovered over Juvia, her hands were raised over her head, her eyes trained on the water above her.

"What on Earthland...?"

"Never mind her!"

Gray snapped and swung at the older man, hoping that whatever she was doing, it worked.

Meanwhile, Juvia used her magic to maneuver and shape the water into floating blocks of water. When she was done, she had giant steps.

"Gray!"

She called, glancing at him. He looked at her a moment and blocked another swing of Jura's sword. She didn't have to voice what she was asking. He stuck out his left hand while still fighting, and the water steps froze in an instant. She smiled.

"Thanks!"

She kicked her horse lightly to get it going, and backed up as much as was possible.

"She can't be-"

Jura froze as Juvia and her horse took a running leap. They landed on the first block and slid, but she made her horse jump immediately after and they continued until she and her horse were standing on top of Jura's wall.

"If they jump from there they'll both be-"

Jura stopped what he was saying as Gray swung at him.

"Keep your eyes on me, Jura!"

"But, Gray... She'll-"

"She'll be safe. It's Juvia, after all."

He said and waved his hand in the direction of the blocks. They melted, and continued hovering there a moment, until finally Juvia called the water to her, once again, it hovered over her, and she kicked her horse, urging the frightened animal to jump. He shied away, but finally did. Jura and Gray watched. Stopping all movement. Of course, they couldn't see what happened on the other side.

Both seemed to be holding their breaths.

On the other side of the wall, Juvia had maneuvered the mass of water below her horse as it jumped. The water carried them safely to the ground. Then she gathered the water one last time, sending it high in the air and letting it rain down. The rain lets Gray know that she was ok.

She kicked her still frightened horse into a gallop and started down the path after Lyon.

On the other side of the wall from her, Gray and Jura stood, both getting soaked as the water rained down on them both.

"I can't believe that-"

"We're still Fairy Tail Mages."

Gray said. Jura blinked at him and then, he started laughing.

"I suppose you are. Once a Fairy Tail Mage, always a Fairy Tail Mage. Master Makarov raised you kids well!"

Gray grinned.

"Yes, he did."

He agreed. Both had put their swords away.

Juvia had gotten caught in her own rain of water, so, as she and her horse raced down the path she had to wipe the water from her eyes. Her blood felt like it was on fire! She had been so frightened that her plan wouldn't work!

She giggled a little in relief. Resting a hand against the flat of her belly, she had been so frightened that she thought she might be ill. Her stomach was still fluttering with nerves!

She continued on, until finally, she spotted Lyon. He was sitting on a rock on the side of the road. His horse was laying beside him and there was ice around one of the animal's legs. She reined her horse to a slow trot, and then to a complete stop. Lyon looked up.

"Hi Juvia..."

He sounded miserable.

"What happened?"

"My horse got spooked by something and twisted, it's ankle..."

She dismounted and checked the animal's leg.

"It doesn't seem to be broken after all. Make sure it doesn't get frostbite, though."

She said gently as he eyed her.

"How'd you get past Jura's wall...?"

She smiled slightly.

"It's too complicated to explain."

He frowned but nodded. Finally, she tied her horse's reins to a tree, and then sat beside him.

"Are you hurt?"

He looked like he wasn't going to respond, at first, but then he nodded.

"Yeah, my horse fell over, and my leg was caught under its side."

"Can I look?"

"What can you do?"

"I can try and ease the pain, Chelia helped me to learn to use my water magic to do minor healing and pain easing spells."

He frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but just then the breeze picked up. The breeze turned into a wind and grew stronger and stronger, until Chelia appeared before them hovering in the air.

"I came to get all of you, Lord Jura and Gray are heading back to the guild now."

"What? Why?"

Lyon asked, looking annoyed.

"Because, Natsu Dragneel and Happy are at the guild and were asking for Gray and Juvia."

She said landing on her feet. Then she walked over to Lyon's horse, she healed it's leg and then she took a look at Lyon's own leg.

"Thank you Chelia."

Juvia said.

"Absolutely no problem. Also, Lord Jura removed the wall."

She said and Juvia nodded, before she got back on her horse and road off.

"Is he really at La-"

"Yes, Lyon."

He froze with shock. The tone of her voice... Was she mad at him? She never spoke to him like that...

"Are you mad at me?"

She looked up at him thoughtfully, then nodded once.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because you and Lord Jura ran off, half-cocked with the intention of harming one of our friends."

"But, he's a-"

"We have no proof that he is END and even if he is, there still may be a way for him to be saved."

He blinked at her and then she got to her feet.

"Please come home, now!"

She said and then she was gone in a swirl of wind.

* * *

 

When Juvia got back, she walked in and blinked.

Ooba Babasaama, Was there, and was making 4 people spin.

Gray, Happy, Natsu and Lord Jura were all spinning. The girl giggled as the old woman finally stopped the spinning. She looked at Gray and then Juvia.

"You're no longer in my guild. Take his fire dragon slaying menace and get out."

She blinked, but didn't say anything as Gray walked over to her and shook his head. He looked very dizzy.

Finally, She nodded and looked back at the old woman.

"Yes, Ooba Babasaama."

She said and left with Gray, Natsu and Happy to get their things packed.

"What happened?"

She asked Gray softly.

"She found out that we were all fighting... But we're the only ones who are leaving because... We've been called back to Magnolia. Natsu came to get us."

"By Master Makaro-?"

Gray shook his head.

"No, by Master Gildarts."

Her eyes widened and the two finished gathering their things, and saying goodbye to their friends in this guild, then they left with the happily chattering Natsu and Happy.

* * *

 

A while later, Gray & Juvia realized that they were heading further away from Magnolia.

"Where are we going?"

"That's what I've been asking this flaming IDIOT."

Natsu blinked at Juvia and Gray, then scratched his head, looking a bit awkward.

"Oh, I didn't hear you Gray. Hmm... Well, Lucy and Wendy are over that-a-way. They joined Blue Pegasus."

Juvia nodded.

"We knew that."

"And Cana and Erza, Lisanna and Evergreen are in Mermaid's Heel... Gildarts said I should pick all of them up and bring them back with me."

Gray smirked.

"He just doesn't want to see Cana, right now, cause she's likely to be pissed."

Natsu nodded.

"Probably. Anyway, Mermaid is closest. Then we'll go to Pegasus."

He said and walked away.

Gray shook his head, following Natsu. Juvia touched Gray's arm and he leaned his head towards her.

"He seems like our Natsu."

"That's because Lyon and Jura were wrong."

He said it confidently.

Juvia smiled. Natsu, who was walking ahead with his arms folded behind his head, looked at the 2 of them over his shoulder, above them, Happy was watching Gray and Juvia with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Did you guys say something?"

Natsu asked innocently, having thought that one of them was talking to him.

"No. Sorry Natsu, we were just-"

Juvia was cut off by Gray suddenly swearing and jumping beside her. She and Natsu looked and saw that he was jumping at Happy. Who was giggling behind a paw and flying just out of Gray's reach.

"I SWEAR! YOU HAD BETTER NOT SAY IT, YOU MANGY-"

"Natsu, Natsu!"

"What Happy?"

"Save me!"

He cried and hid behind his friend's back. Gray rounded on Natsu but Juvia held her boyfriend off.

"What's wrong?"

She asked quietly. Meanwhile, Natsu looked at Happy with a raised eyebrow.

"He liiiikes her!"

Happy said and both Gray and Juvia stopped and looked at him. Both faces getting beat red.

Natsu looked at the two and considered it.

"Huh... Guess you're right. Now that I'm paying attention, he smells like Juvia as well as himself, and she smells like Gray."

Juvia started fidgeting, looking at her hands.

"I swear, Natsu, I'll-"

Happy floated up, taking Natsu with him both were laughing, as Gray swore.

"I've gotta tell Erza and Lucy!"

Natsu shouted as he and Happy flew ahead towards Mermaid's Heel. Gray stood there fuming, as Juvia looked at him from under her bangs.

"Does it matter if he's a demon or not?"

She asked after a few minutes. Gray looked at her and sighed.

"No, either way, he's dead."

She sighed. She knew that she had better find a way to calm him down before he saw Natsu again.

* * *

Several hours later, Gray and Juvia walked into the Mermaid's heal compound, Juvia was walking a little stiffly, still a bit red faced and Gray had her by the hand.

"There you are, Natsu and Happy got here a while ago."

Erza said as she greeted them.

"We got sidetracked."

Gray said.

"Juvia... Are you ok?"

Erza asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I just... I, um..."

Gray sighed and looked back at Erza.

"So, are we ready to go?"

"Not just yet... We need to talk to Juvia alone. GIRL TALK TIME!"

Cana said with a giggle, as she and Lisanna came, seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed his girlfriend, and then he was alone.

"Natsu! What did you tell them!?"

He shouted, but heard nothing. He sighed and sat on a fallen tree, facing the doors to the guild hall and rested his cheek on his hand. The elbow of that arm resting on his knee.

"You better stay scarce!"

He added and growled softly when he heard Happy giggle from somewhere. Now that they knew, the whole guild would know... What a mess.

He'd get no peace now that the others knew about him and Juvia!

**_._ **

**_Fin~_ **

**_._ **

* * *

 

 

**_Necessary Disclaimers Section:_ **

**_I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters._ **

**_I just love the anime and the manga._ **

**_I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans that love it as much as I do._ **

**_Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas._ **

**_Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga._ **


End file.
